


just some stuff i make idk what it’s called sorry

by irl2D



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Sexual, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, but-it’s-cute, i-wrote-this-at-2am, imagine, made-this-while-crying, x-whoever-you-want, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl2D/pseuds/irl2D
Summary: basically just stuff i write about in my notes app, usually when i’m sad lol
Relationships: Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

ok bye enjoy ♡


	2. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute lil one shot/imagine type fic? idk what to call it ＾＾ enjoy★

you sit sobbing while hugging someone, as a playlist of sad songs plays in the background. to feel horrible mentally, but feel that wash away when you feel human contact so warm. the feeling of everything spinning until you feel their close embrace. the music is calm, and you slowly end your sobs. still holding on to them, you start to feel sleepy. you fall asleep in their embrace, while the melancholy music still plays. soon they get up and put you on their bed. they put you under the covers and tuck you in, before crawling in themselves. you feel them hold you close in your sleep, and you know they are not going anywhere. you feel true happiness and comfort, after feeling so somber. you fall asleep close to each other, holding the other closely. the other begins to play with your hair with one hand and rubbing you back with the other, while you lay asleep, whispering pretty nothings. you feel warm under the sheets, and soon you can’t remember why you felt so dismal to begin with🤍 - 3:22 am 1/15/21


End file.
